The Fight
by The Doctor's Sonic Screwdriver
Summary: The Doctor and Rose have a fight, and they say some things they soon regret. Doctor Rose and Jack only a brief mention of DoctorRose


Author's Note: Ten Rose and Jack are in this story…so pretend that Jack was always there, but was hiding :) I wanted to write for Jack, and I felt like making this Ten so….iiiiimaginaaaaation.

Disclaimer: I own Doctor Who, David Tennant, and John Barrowman. I keep them locked away in my closet so BBC doesn't take them. –phone rings- -answers- yes. Yes. Yes sir. Sorry sir. I won't sir. Goodbye sir. –hangs up- erm…that was RTD. He told me to stop lying. –sigh- I own nothing.

xXxXx

It wasn't like she meant to do it! It was an accident. Plus it wasn't her fault that Jack ate all the bananas, and the Tardis rearranged the rooms so he couldn't find his room! And her running in to him wasn't entirely her fault. Sure, she had been running down the corridor, but she had been looking for Jack! But The Doctor was mad. Madder than Rose had seen him in a long time. Because when they had run into each other, he dropped his sonic screwdriver that he had been messing with while walking and it cracked. Now, he usually wouldn't be all that mad about this, he'd just be sad for a moment, and then he'd fix it. But not having a banana, and not being able to find his room on top of a cracked screwdriver made him mad this time.

"See what you did this time!" he yelled holding the cracked screwdriver up for her to see.

"Maybe I wouldn't have run into you, if you had been watching where you were going!" she yelled back. She didn't want to yell at him, but having him yell at her over something he could easily fix made her mad

"Maybe you wouldn't have run into me, if you weren't in the way for once!"

"Oh, you know I'm not ALWAYS in the way! I have saved your arse a few times! I saved you from the daleks back with your old face, didn't I?"

"Oh a clever moment where you remembered something! And it was officially the Tardis that saved me! You just looked into it!"

"Well if I'm always in the way, why am I still here!? Why haven't you just kicked me out already?!" she yelled

"Oh that has been the only good idea you've ever had! Maybe I should!"

"Maybe you should!!" she screamed, only to regret it after saying it. _Hopefully he won't agree wi-_

"Maybe I will!!" he screamed back

_Oh no! Stop! Say you're sorry! No!!!_ the voice in Rose's head said, but she ignored it "Well don't try to get a mad man to change his mind!"

"Well go pack your stuff and you can be in the way back on earth with your mum!" he yelled, stomping away

_See. If you had stopped you wouldn't need to leave!_ The voice said, as tears formed in her eyes. She ran down the corridor, but not to her room.

ooooo

Meanwhile, Jack sat in his room with his head on the desk in his room, with his arms over his head, trying to block out the sound of the fight. He knew that they didn't mean what they were saying, they were just mad. But he wished they would stop before they said something they would soon reg-

"Well if I'm always in the way, why am I still here!? Why haven't you just kicked me out already?!" he heard Rose yell

Jack's head shot up. "No no no no no no no!!!!" Jack said quickly "Say your sorry Doctor! Don't be stubborn for once!"

"Oh that has been the only good idea you've ever had! Maybe I should!" The Doctor's voice carried to the former con-man's room.

"Nooooo Doctor! You're supposed to say you don't want her to leave!" Jack said

"Maybe you should!!" Rose screamed, louder than ever.

"Maybe I will!!" The Doctor screamed, even louder than her.

Jack started banging his head against his desk. "No! No! No!" he said every time he brought his head to the wood, not noticing the pain.

""Well go pack your stuff and you can be in the way back on earth with your mum!"

Jack stopped as his jaw dropped. He waited for one of them to apologize, but it never came.

Being around the Tardis without Rose being there? No that…that…that would be impossible! It would break up the Tardis crew! Now it would just be the two of them, and as much as he would love to have The Doctor to himself, it would be wrong.

Jack stood up and started pacing the room, trying to think of a way to tell The Doctor not to make Rose leave. He was considering locking him in a room playing some of that pop music of Rose's that he hated so much, when there was about 50 knocks on the door in a row.

He walked over to the door, and quickly opened it, being ready to yell at The Doctor, or convince Rose to stay. But he was greeted by Rose running to him and putting her head on his chest.

"I don't want to leave!!!!!" she said through tears. Jack wrapped his arms around her.

"Shh. Shh. You won't leave. He isn't going to let you, and if he does, I won't let him." He said truthfully.

"You didn't see how mad he was though! He really meant it!!!!" she cried

"Rose, shhh. Alright, first. Sit down." He walked her over to his bed, and sat himself and Rose down on the foot of it.

"Jack, he meant it. He's going to make me leave. He's not taking this back!!!!" she looked at him, mascara and tears running down her cheeks. He gently rubbed her cheeks, trying not to smear the mascara all over her face.

"Rose, just because he's an alien doesn't mean he's not a man. I happen to know quite a bit about men, and I know that he cares about you too much to ever let you leave. He was just angry and talking without thinking. Or maybe he was scared. Maybe you scared him, and he hid it using his anger." He said as put his arms around her again.

"But if you had seen him, you wouldn't think that! He was so mad. I haven't seen him that mad in a long time. And he has NEVER been that mad at me. Not even when I risked so many lives when I saved my dad. Jack, I really think he means it."

"Rose listen to me. You've been here longer than I have, so let me ask you something, when he pretends to be John Smith, or any of the other people he pretends to be, do people believe him? Do you sometimes believe him?"

"…yes" she choked out through a sob.

"So how do you know that he wasn't just acting? He could have just been taking his anger out on you, and knew he didn't mean it, so he just acted like he did."

Rose looked at him for a moment. She opened her mouth, closed it, and opened it again. "I don't know. Do you really think he didn't mean it, Jack?"

"I know he would never say that to you. So I know he didn't mean it. So go to him and talk to him, before he starts to believe himself."

Rose leaned up and kissed him on the cheek "Thank you Jack. If it wasn't for you, I probably would have left. Thank you so much. I don't know how I could repay you." She said getting up

"I'll think of a way." He said with a smile and a wink. But Rose was out the door before she could hear that final comment.

"Now I just have to get them to realize how much they love each other. Poor Jack, so much work to do around here." He said as he went back to the desk.

ooooo

Rose knocked on the Doctor's door, hoping he'd be in there. She was answered by a noise coming from the other side of the door. She slowly opened the door. When she looked in the room she saw him at his desk with his sonic screwdriver next to him, and his head in his hands.

"Doctor?" she said walking over to him. He jumped slightly and quickly turned to look at her.

"Oh, Rose. Erm….you packed?" he asked, looking away.

"I'm sorry." She said as she leaned against the edge of the desk. "I didn't mean to break your sonic screwdriver. And I don't want to leave." She pushed herself up and sat on the edge of the desk "I really don't."

"I don't want you to leave either. I just…" he said as he ran his fingers through his hair "I got mad. And I took it out on you. You were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. If that had happened any other time, I wouldn't have gotten that mad. I just would have shrugged it off. But I was just having a rough day, and you were the person I released my anger on. If it was Jack running down the hall at the time, I would have gotten mad at him. And then you asking why I let you stay scared me, and out of habit I hid it and acted angry. I really didn't mean any of it. And I really don't want you to leave."

"Jack was right" Rose whispered. "For once, Jack was right."

"Jack? You went to Jack? Calling your mum, or Mickey, that I would understand, but you went to Jack?" He started to laugh, and Rose joined him after a moment. Eventually they were both doubled over at the waist laughing. They both knew he wasn't completely perverted, but the thought of going to him they thought funny. After awhile they stopped laughing. The Doctor stood up, and Rose slipped off the edge of the desk and they wrapped their arms around each other.

"Remember Doctor, you can't get rid of me that easily. It takes more than a little fight to lose me. You're stuck with me, remember?"

"And I wouldn't have it any other way"

xXxXx

A/N: So did Jack seem kind of out of character in that? Cause at first he kinda did to me, than I realized that there's two sides to a person, and one side of Jack can be perverted at times, but the other side can be kind and understanding.

So pleeeeeeeease review. Oh! And someone tell me the point of Adam (the guy in the first season who showed up in Dalek and then got that silver thing put in his head that when they snapped it opened. Haha, The Doctor and Rose having fun with that was amusing. Am I rambling? I do that quite a lot.)

Oh! again. Don't be surprised if A LOT of stories come from me soon. I'm sick so I am just writing all day. I have quite a few songfics planned, and a parody (which I know a lot of people wanted after my story The Doctor meets Harry Potter) but it's not a crossover. You'll see ;)

Every time you read a story and don't review, a bunny hits his head. Think of the bunny.


End file.
